Carta de amor
by chocolate120
Summary: Una carta de amor nunca enviada y muchos años de distancia entre su redacción y el ahora pueden causar muchos problemas... Sumarle a esto amigos entrometidos, un nuevo enamorado y la adolescencia (Kuki y Wally n.n fick demasiado empalagoso, puedes quedar pegado(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Bueno este es mi nuevo fick, por ahora no actualizare muy rapido ya que mi prioridad esta en el otro fick :D solo quería dejarles un tipo de "Adelanto"... En este fick (EN CAMBIO DEL OTRO) aparecerán muuuchoos mas personajes que en e otro fick, por ejemplo: Mushi, Patton, Ace y mas... Bueno, por mas que la pareja principal sea Kuki y Wally todos tendrán su historia de amor y eso lo hace tan empalagoso para mi gusto, sin mas preámbulos aquí esta mi nuevo fick :3 Espero que les guste! **

-Usted Kuki Saban acepta a Wallabe Beetles como su esposo?-Pregunto el cura viendo a los 2 chicos ya crecidos en el altar

-Acepto- Contesto Kuki la cual le dedico una sonrisa al rubio

-Y usted Wallabe Beetles acepta a Kuki Saban como su amada esposa?- Pregunto esta vez al rubio

-Obvio que si- Dijo el rubio

-Entonces puede…-

Kuki!

Kuki! Despierta!

La japonesita despertó, estaba en el receso y se había quedado dormida, sus amigas Abby y Rachel la miraban divertidas

-Oh acepto-Dijo con voz extraña Abby

-Entonces puede besar a la novia- Dijo Rachel, acto seguido Abby hiso como que besaría a Kuki

-Ya basta-Dijo Kuki tomando su oso arcoíris y apretujándolo

Las chicas tenían unos escasos 10 años y ya había vivido las mejores aventuras que un niño podía pedir, habían salvado a los niños del mundo reiteradas veces y ahora disfrutaban de su quinto año en el colegio… Bueno casi todos disfrutaban de su quinto año en el colegio.

-Por que debo estudiar esto?- Preguntaba un rubio de ojos verdes a sus amigos

-Wally… Tenemos examen mañana- Dijo Nigel haciendo su tarea

-Pero de que me va a servir saber quién conquisto américa o cosas así en mi carrera… -Dijo recostándose en la silla

-¿Y cuál será tu carrera?- Pregunto Hoagie el cual jugaba videojuegos

-Ammm…-Wallabe comenzó a pensar

-Eso contesta tu pregunta-Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

-Pff- Wally suspiro y siguió leyendo su libro de historia

Mientras tanto las chicas…

-Si tanto te gusta debes decírselo-Dijo Rachel

-Rach tiene razón, mira si Fanny te lo roba-Dijo Abby, las 3 se miraron y comenzaron a reír

-Antes de que ellos salgan creo que es más posible que yo salga con Nigel- Dijo Abby, Rachel la fulmino con la mirada

-Eso no pasara-Dijo Rachel con voz sombría

-Ya, sabes que no me gusta Nigel- Dijo Abby excusándose

-Lo sé, pero él está con Lizzie- Dijo Rachel triste

-Bueno no pensemos en eso, pensemos en kuki y W…-

-Señorita Saban!-Grito la profesora, la ya no tan pequeña Kuki se había dormido en clase

-Ahh- Decía la azabache saliendo de su sueño, más que un sueño era un recuerdo ya que eso había pasado cuando era pequeña

-Tan aburrida es mi clase que se duer…-La profesora no pudo terminar la rase ya que un ronquido le llamo la atención –Señor Beetles!-Grito, el rubio también se había dormido en clase

-…-El rubio no dijo nada, solo se desperezo y miro a la profesora

-Los 2 están castigados y ahora mismo se van de esta aula!- Grito la profesora, los 2 chicos se miraron entre si

-Ok-Dijeron a unísono, tomaron las hojas de castigo que les entregaba la profe y salía del aula

-Linda siesta?- Pregunto divertido Wally, ellos 2 ya tenían 16 años, a los 13 les habían borrado la memoria pero su amistad perduraba, seguían teniendo las mismas actitudes y Wally seguía siendo sobreprotector con Kuki aunque no tanto… Él era más alto que cuando niño, ahora pasaba a Kuki su cabello seguía rubio pero ahora más alborotado y rebelde, era el más lindo según todas las chicas ya que sus ojos verdes esmeralda enamoraban a más de una…

-La verdad si, estaba soñando lindo –Dijo la chica, ella también seguía teniendo la misma actitud de niña y seguía amando a los osos arcoíris, sin embargo ahora todos los chicos se babeaban por ella cosa que no se daba cuenta… Su cabello largo le llegaba hasta la cintura y había crecido de altura…

-Y que soñabas?- Pregunto Wally abriendo su casilleros

-Más que un sueño era un recuerdo y era cuando…-La chica se dio cuenta de lo que casi hacia y trato de cambiar de tema –Nada importante ¿Tu que soñabas?-

-Nada, no suelo recordarlo al despertarme- El chico sonrió, había sacado sus auriculares del casillero y dejado sus libros - ¿Vamos al patio?

-Claro, espera que busco algo en mi casillero, tu ve yendo ya te alcanzo-Dijo la chica y fue corriendo hasta su casillero, al abrirlo dejo sus libros y saco el cuaderno donde dibujaba, no dibujaba tal Picasso pero se desahogaba… De pronto todo se estaba desmoronando, trato de correrse pero antes alguien la tomo de la cintura y paro la avalancha de libros…

-¿Debes tener más cuidado hermosa?-Dijo un chico, la voz de el a Kuki le pareció conocida, Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que era…

-¿Ace?-Pregunto, no había visto a ese chico desde hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Te conozco?-Pregunto el chico algo extrañado

-Kuki Saban- Dijo con una sonrisa, el chico parecía estar procesando ese nombre hasta que una sonrisa se posó en su rostro

-Me parecía que esa belleza solo la tenía una chica-Dijo Ace

-…-Kuki no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo por lo dicho por el chico

-Koks?-Pregunto otra voz muy conocida, la chica miro para atrás lo mismo hiso Ace

-Wally?-Pregunto Ace y su sonrisa se fue de inmediato

-Tu!-Dijo Wally acercándose a los chicos, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo Ace sostenía todavía de la cintura a la japonesita y se quedó observándolos

-¿Qué pasa Wally?-Dijo Kuki algo confundida por como el rubio la miraba, se dio cuenta luego de que Ace todavía la sostenía y se corrió, sonrojada, rápidamente

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? La estaba pasando bien teniéndote así-Dijo Ace acercándose a Kuki, Wally se interpuso

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el oji-verde

-Desde hoy estudio aquí- Contesto –Y me alegro mucho de ello-Termino mirando a Kuki, eso puso todavía peor a Wally

-Koks vamos…-Dijo Wally tomando la mano de la chica y tratando de llevársela pero ella se lo impidió

-Mi libros-Dijo Kuki señalando a los cuales por la intromisión de Wally, Ace los había dejado caer y ahora estaban por el suelo

-Si quieres quedarte no pongas excusas-Dijo Wally a rabiar y yéndose rápidamente

Ahora Kuki estaba sola levantando sus libros

-¿Por qué se fue así?... Sé que odia a Ace pero no es motivo para dejarme así- Decía Kuki para sí misma, al levantar un cuaderno una carta cayo

La chica la observo por segundos y recordó el pasado que llevaba esa carta escrita pero nunca enviada, la cual decía todo lo que su corazón quería gritar pero su racionalidad no la dejaba exponer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! bueno sin mas preambulos aqui el segundo capitulo :3**

-Ma ma!-Grito un bebe que estaba sentado encima de su padre

-Di mama es linda-Dijo el padre del niño, él bebe era de apenas unos 2 años de edad y sus cabellos azabaches cubrían unos pequeños pero hermosos ojos color verde

-Mejor di Papa el más lindo-Dijo una mujer saliendo de la cocina con unas galletas y acercándose a los 2 chicos

-Tu madre tiene mucha razón, tienes a un padre muy guapo-Dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios

-Wally no le enseñes al bebe a ser un creído como tú- Dijo una morena llegando de repente con un niño en brazos y un hombre de cabellos castaños abrazándola

-No soy un creído!-Dijo con enojo el rubio –Digo la verdad-

-Abby cree que eso es ser creído-Dijo la morena

-La bella Abby tiene razón-Dijo el hombre que la abrazaba

-Hasta mi mejor amigo se pone de su lado! Hoagie no pensé que fueras un traidor!-Dijo el oji-verde

-El amor ante todo-Dijo el hombre con bucles de piloto

-En ese caso… ¿Tu qué crees Koks?-Pregunto ahora refiriéndose a la mujer que le daba galletas a su bebe

-Yo…-

KUKI!

LLEGAS TARDE!

-Kuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiii llegas tarde al instituto-Decía una pequeña japonesita saltando encima de su hermana

-Mushi! Te eh dicho millones de veces que no me despiertes así!-Le recriminaba la azabache a su hermana mientras se levantaba de su cama y abría su closet

-Ahora que ves tu ropa ¿Podrías prestarme uno de tus buzos verdes?-Pregunto la pequeña de unos 14 años a su hermana

-Para que lo quieres?-Pregunto la azabache tomando unos jeans, una remera de los osos arcoíris y uno de sus millones de buzos verdes

-Lo que pasa es que el chico que me gusta…-Su hermana la paro

-¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quién es?-Pregunto curiosa

-Beetles-Dijo la pequeña sonrojada, su hermana quedo medio sorprendida y medio enojada

-¿¡QUE BEETLES!?-Pregunto alarmada

-J-Joey Beetles-Dijo con temor Mushi, su hermana hecho un suspiro

-Más te vale-Dijo enojada

-¿Acaso te gusta el hermano?-Pregunto Mushi pícaramente

-No te importa!-Grito la chica

-Ya, ya cálmate ¿Me lo prestas o no?-Pregunto lo último ansiosa

-¿Por qué no llevas tu ropa?-Pregunto la hermana mayor ya vestida

-A él le gustas tú, no yo… Quizás si me visto como tú se fije en mi –Dijo un poco apenada y mirando al piso la pequeña Mushi

-Tómalo…-Dijo Kuki con desgana, acto seguido Mushi tomo el buzo y salió dando saltitos

El celular de Kuki vibro en la mesita de luz:

"ESTOY AFUERA, ¿VIENES CONMIGO? O ¿ACASO TE VAS CON ALGUN IDIOTA?"

El mensaje era de Wally, la chica no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué el chico preguntaba eso? ¿A quién se refería?

Tomo su morral, bajo a la cocina, tomo su almuerzo saludo a su madre y Salió por la puerta donde se podía ver al rubio escuchando música sentado en el cordón de la vereda

-Hola!-Dijo abrazándolo de golpe

-Hola Koks-Dijo levantándose y besándola en la mejilla

Pasaron a buscar a Abby y a Hoagie y juntos se fueron hacia el instituto, al llegar todas las chicas estaban locas y eufóricas, pero ninguno de los 4 sabia el por que

-Rach! ¿Qué mierda les pasa?-Pregunto Abby parando a su amiga

-No lo sabes!? Hay 3 chicos y 4 chicas nuevas, todos están locos por que son muy lindos y a que no adivinaras quien es uno de ellos- Dijo Rachel eufórica como las demás

-Chicos!- Un chico de cabello castaño llego y abrazo a Abby y Kuki, Wally apretó los puños

-N-Nigel!-Grito Rachel abrazando al chico, su amigo había vuelto pero ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué no les había avisado?

-Nigel ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Inglaterra- Decía Wally separando discretamente a Nigel de SU Kuki

-Mis padres decidieron que era hora de volver y bueno aquí estoy!-Dijo el ahora castaño Nigel

-Eso no es todo…-Dijo Rachel –Hay más chicos, vengan!-Se llevó a Abby y a Kuki con ella dejando a los chicos solos

~Solo los chicos~

-Así que te sigue gustando Kuki?-Pregunto Nigel con una sonrisa obviamente dirigida a Wally

-No sé a qué te refieres…-Dijo Wally mirando hacia otro lado

-Ósea hellow (N/A: O como sea n.n)Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la alejaste de mí?... Igual quédate tranquilo, yo vengo por Rachel no por Kuki-Dijo Nigel tratando de tranquilizar a su rubio amigo

Walyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! –Se escuchó un grito agudo y de pronto Wallabe estaba en el suelo con una chica de pelo violeta encima-

-…-Hoagie y Nigel miraban sorprendidos

-Wally te extrañe mucho!-Decía la chica levantándose del piso y ayudando a levantar al rubio

-Lima te dije hace años que no hagas eso-Dijo el chico desempolvando su camisa

-¿¡Por qué ESO NO ME PASA A MI!?- Preguntaba casi llorando Hoagie

-Hola, soy Nigel ¿Lima no?-Se presentó el castaño, la chica soltó una risita

-Tú debes ser Hoagie…-Pregunto la chica refiriéndose al castaño de bucles de aviador que se lamentaba en el piso-… un gusto conocerlos a los 2… Si soy Lima, Wally les hablo de mí?-Pregunto la chica mirando al rubio

-¿Por qué le hablaría a alguien de alguien que no me cae bien?-Pregunto el oji-verde

-Yo sé que me amas-Dijo la chica apretándole los cachetes al chico

Lima era una chica con cabello de color violeta y ojos heterocromo, eso quiere decir que tiene ojos de 2 colores distintos, en su caso uno era azul y el otro verde… Su nombre era Lima Beetles, la prima de Joey y Wally…

-Kuki se pondrá celosa-Dijo Hoagie en tono de broma

-Tienes novia?-Pregunto la chica –Waaa quiero conocer a mi cuñada!-

-No, no tengo novia y no sería tu cuñada, eres mi prima no mi hermana-Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos

-Ella es tu prima?-Preguntaron a unísono Hoagie y Nigel sorprendidos

-No se parecen en nada-Dijo Nigel

-Es verdad, tu prima es mucho más linda-Dijo Hoagie besando la mano de la peli violeta

-Me tiño-Dijo la chica –Ser rubia no me gusta, me toman por idiota y lo que si son de verdad son estos hermosos ojos-

-Tienes novio?- Pregunto Hoagie

-Nope- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

~Mientras tanto las chicas~

-No saben! Los chicos son hermosos, además hay personas que conocemos-Dijo Rachel con ojos brillosos

-Hola preciosas-


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, eh vuelto con este sensualon fick(? se que estoy desaparecida últimamente pero es que tengo un bloqueo artístico mas grande que una casa... Bueno sin mas excusas tratare de hacer funcionar este cerebro para seguir Recuerden (Ya que si no lo sigo creo que me mataran jeje) Chao! **

* * *

-Hola preciosas-Dijo un chico, las chicas se dieron vuelta y se dieron cuenta que era el mismísimo

-Patton! –Grito Rachel y corrió a abrazarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Kuki un poco ingenua

-No es obvio?... Como todos los nuevos vengo a mi primer día de clases-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, de pronto una chica de cabello rojizo paso y el chico quedo hipnotizado

-Patton!? Me escuchas!?-Preguntaba Abby

-S-Si… Espérenme chicas, eh visto a mi objetivo y no lo dejare ir-Dijo guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas y yéndose en busca de la pelirroja

-Ya se fue, bueno en que estábamos?-Pregunto Abby, hasta que Kuki fue abrazada por alguien

-Ahh-Grito la azabache asustada y golpeando en el estómago a la persona que la había abrazado

-Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Ace retorciéndose

-Lo siento Ace, estaba un poco distraída y no me di cuenta que eras tú- Se excusó la chica

-Ace?-Pregunto Abby sorprendida

-Abby…-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Abby, Ace comenzó ayer en el colegio-Dijo Kuki

-Ace!- Gritaron 2 chicas

-Lo siento pero mis fans me llaman-Dijo Ace con una media sonrisa

-Claro… Vete- Dijo Abby, la cual al ver que el chico se alejó golpeo a su amiga en la cabeza

-Po-por qué me golpeas?-Pregunto Kuki sorprendida

-Porque no me dijiste que volvió…-Dijo Abby

-Lo vi ayer, cuando Salí del aula con Wally- Dijo la japonesita

-Wally y Ace juntos… Que paso?-Pregunto Abby pensativa

Al mismo tiempo que Kuki le contaba todo lo ocurrido ayer a su amiga los chicos hablaban tranquilamente en el receso…

-Y desde cuando tienes el cabello violeta?-Preguntaba Hoagie hipnotizado por la prima del rubio

-Desde los 6, la mayoría me tomaba por tonta por ser rubia, entonces decidí teñirlo- Dijo la chica mientras comía chocolate

-Y te queda peor que el rubio-Dijo Wally enojado tanto por su prima como por lo ocurrido el día anterior

-Gracias primito, yo también te quiero-Dijo la heterocroma divertida y apretando los cachetes del chico

-Wally deberías ser más amable tu prima es buena contigo-Decía Nigel observando cada gesto de su amigo, algo le pasaba y debía averiguarlo

-…-Wally no contesto, solo podía pensar en todas las preguntas que recorrían su mente:

"¿Por qué Kuki no había ido tras él?"

"¿Acaso Ace seguía enamorado de ella?"

"¿Ella estaba enamorada de Ace?"

-Wally ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Nigel al ver que la prima del rubio y Hoagie hablaban entre ellos

Wally comenzó a contarle todo a Nigel

~Mientras tanto las chicas~

-¿Por qué Wally se fue así?- Pregunto Kuki pensativa

-Abby piensa que Wally se fue así porque siente algo por ti-Dijo Abby

-No creo… ¿Por qué se enamoraría de alguien tan… como yo?- Suspiro Kuki algo frustrada

-Mira Kuki…-Abby comenzó a hablar pero la campana sonó y todos tuvieron que entrar al aula

Kuki se sentó con Abby y hablaban de que a la salida irían a la casa de alguna, Hoagie y Nigel sentados en el anteúltimo banco hablaban de Wally y Kuki, Ace se sentó con, Rachel sola, 2 chicas sentadas atrás de todos los observaban con media sonrisa y por ultimo Wally se sentó con su prima…

La profesora entro, coloco las cosas en su escritorio y se paró enfrente de todos…

-Me han informado que hoy tenemos muchos alumnos nuevos…-Decía la profesora que aparentaba unos 50 años y su voz era calmada y dulce… -Por favor preséntense- Casi toda el aula se levantó, antes eran un numero bajo de alumnos ya que muchos se habían cambiado de colegio pero hoy se incrementaba nuevamente el número de alumnos

-Mi nombre es Nigel one- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa –Espero que nos llevamos bien…-Dicho esto se sentó

-Mi nombre es Patton- El chico dijo esto, observo a todas las chicas y esbozo una sonrisa –Sé que me amaran- Término y volvió a su puesto

-Soy Ace y solo vengo con una meta- Miro a Kuki y le sonrió, Wally miraba la escena entre triste y furioso

-Ahora las chicas…-Dijo la profesora aun aparentando estar calmada, pero todos empezaron a gritar cuando las nuevas se levantaron y dejo de aparentar – SILENCIO!- Grito, su voz dulce se había vuelto chillona y odiosa

-Mi nombre es Lizzie- Dijo una de las chicas

-Soy Fanny- Dijo otra

-Soy Lima Be- Cuando la peli-violeta iba a terminar de decir su apellido una chica de cabello azul abrió la puerta salvajemente, entro pidió disculpas a la profesora y comenzó a tomar aire

-¿¡Quién ES USTED Y POR QUE INTERRUMPIO MI CLASE ASI!?- Pregunto la profesora a lo que la chica se asusto

-S-Soy nueva, llegue tarde… Perdón por entrar así- Dijo la peli-azul mirando el piso, levanto la vista y vio a la peli-violeta, a lo cual le sonrió –Soy Mandy… - Dijo y se sentó a un lado de Rachel

-Hola, soy Rachel- Dijo la rubia en un susurro, la profesora siguió con su clase mientras todos se distraían con cualquier cosa

Kuki no dejaba de mirar a Wally en todo momento su cerebro estaba colmado de preguntas:

-¿Quién es esa? –Pregunto para sí misma pero lo dijo en un tono tan alto como para que el agudísimo sentido auditivo de su mejor amiga lo escuche

-Celosaaaaa?- Pregunto acosadoramente Abby

-Eh eh! No! ¿Por qué lo estaría?- Pregunto Kuki toda roja

-No sé, tu dime…- Dijo la morena observando a su amiga

~A la salida~

(Wally, Hoagie, Nigel y Lima)

-Eres hermosa…-Decía Hoagie contemplando a la prima de Wally

-Hoagie, no es por nada pero PODRIAS DEJAR A LIMA TRANQUILA!-Grito Wally al ver todo el día a su amigo tan embelesado con su prima

-Ahora eres sobreprotector!? No era que me odiabas?- Pregunto Lima con una gran sonrisa

-Odio que me estés torturando desde pequeños! Y si soy sobreprotector- Le grito, ella solo se encogió de hombros

-Igual primito, quédate tranquilo no es Hoagie quien me gusta… A mí me gusta un chico llamado-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola**** -shora- gomen por favor perdónenme por no actualizar ;n; es que mi hermoza imaginacion me trolea y m-me -Shora mas fuerte- Solo pido sus perdones, les juro que si llega a pasar de vuelta yo misma me tiro tomates (Poke creo que mas de uno quiere hacerlo(?) Bueno sin mas preambulos les dejo lo que imaginacion (Que no sirve) pudo crear...**

* * *

-Solo no te enojes primito- Dijo Lima apretando los cachetes del rubio

-Por qué me enojaría?-Pregunto el zafando del apretado de su prima

-No, por nada- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Y me dirás?- Pregunto intrigado Wally

-Bueno, repito que no te enojes el que me gusta es…-

Mientras tanto~

-Quien se supone que es ella?- Preguntaba Kuki en voz alta, Abby solo observaba a su amiga con un poco de tristeza, ahora las 2 sabían lo que era sufrir por amor

-Si quieres podríamos ir y preguntarle a Wally quien es- Dijo la morena, su amiga pensó para luego negar con su cabeza

-No, no voy a hacer eso… Wally es mi amigo y supongo que sea quien sea esa chica me lo dirá tarde o temprano- Dijo la japonesita y volvió su mirada a la escena, ahora la peli-violeta apretaba los cachetes del rubio SU rubio… Esa imagen le causo repugnancia pero al mismo tiempo ella deseaba estar en el lugar de la chica.

…..

Casa del árbol luego de la escuela…

-Como pudo ser!? Mi prima podría tener mejor gusto! ¿Y de donde se supone que se conocen?- Wally no paraba de gritar, solo estaban el, Hoagie y Nigel en la casa, a causa de ello sus gritos retumbaban aún más.

-Como puede ser que lo prefiere antes de a mí?- Se lamentaba Hoagie, a lo que Nigel miraba a sus amigos que estaban en plena crisis

-Chicos…- Logro decir luego de unos minutos

-Que!?- Gritaron los 2 a unísono y enojados

-Por qué les afecta tanto que a Lima le guste Ace?-Pregunto –Hoagie: Por lo que decían los mails que me enviaste desde que me fui tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies…- Dijo, a lo que Hoagie reacción

-Es verdad! Porque me hago problema por una sola chica si puedo tenerlas a montones…- Decía Hoagie orgulloso de su supuesto "Record" de chicas conquistadas

-Y tu Wally! Ella es tu prima y creo que es un poco grande como para que la estés celociando-Dijo el golpeando al rubio

-No es por ser celoso!- Grito Wally –Está bien que es obvio que no quiero que moleste a otro ni nada eso pero si hubiera sido otro chico lo hubiera aceptado… Pero no! Debía ser mi peor enemigo-Dijo enojado, esto lo sobrepasaba además de que su prima no era alguien con la que se podía negociar.

-Vamos! Dime que es una broma- Rio Nigel –Sigues odiándolo?- Pregunto

-Él quiere a Ko- No termino su frase ya que se dio cuenta de algo –Si ayudo a mi prima a conquistarlo el… Dejará a Kuki- Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-No creo que Ace sea tan idiota- Dijo Hoagie

-Chicos! Ya llegamos!- Grito alguien

-Las chicas ya llegaron, dejemos esto de lado- Dijo Nigel, sin embargo Wally seguía con su idea

-Hola Lima ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Hoagie

-Rachel nos trajo, no sabía que mi primito seguía con esto de la casa del árbol, simplemente me parece genial- Dijo con una sonrisa

-No les molesta que las halla traído no?- Pregunto la rubia, Nigel y Hoagie negaron con la cabeza

-Y quien es ella?- Preguntaron los chicos señalando a la peli-azul

-Ella es Mandy ¿La recuerdas Wally?- Pregunto la peli violeta sacando de sus pensamientos al oji-verde… El cual entro en shock

-Aleja a esa loca de mí!- Grito corriendo a esconderse detrás del sillón

-Vamos verdecito~- Dijo la chica con un tono dulce

-No me digas así!- Wally comenzó a correr y la chica a perseguirlo, todos miraban la escena con cara rara sin embargo Lima explotaba de la risa

-Verdecito~ JAJA- Reía la prima del chico

-¿Qué se supone que esta pasando?- Preguntaron todos a unisono

-Les explico mientras ellos corren…- Lima se sento en el sillón con una sonrisa enorme –Ella es Mandy mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, ella y Wally tienen una relación peculiar… Mandy amaba a mi primo desde que lo conoció y lo llama Verdecito por sus ojos- Termino Lima

-Y por qué lo persigue?- Pregunto Rachel

-Fácil, mi primo nunca la quiso y por eso corre en cambio Mandy al ver hoy lo sexy que esta mi pequeño Wally se enamoró nuevamente- Comenzó a reírse nuevamente

Todos entendieron fácilmente y se sentaron junto a Lima, mientras los otros 2 corrian por toda la casa ellos comenzaron a ver la tele…

-Wally! Ya deja de acosar a Mandy y ven a ver una pelicula- Dijo Hoagie, a lo que el chico apareció rápidamente

-Acosarla? – Pregunto Wally, el cual se iba a quejar pero su prima lo tomo del brazo y lo acostó a su lado

-Te quedas aquí! O sino le digo a Mandy que te siga persiguiendo- Le ordeno, la película era de terror, todos se asustaban pero Lima y Wally como primos casi idénticos miraban inmutados la película

Luego de unas horas todos se habían quedado dormidos…

La puerta se abrió de repente, Abby, Kuki, Fanny y Ace entraron por ella

Observaron la escena y Kuki salió llorando hacia su cuarto

Ace se sonrió de lado pensando "Este chico se hundió más de lo que pensaba, Koks será mía"… Sin embargo Abby tuvo un ataque de furia "Acaso Wally no sabía que Kuki lo amaba ¿Por qué le hacía esto?"

Todo esto por una imagen que poco favorecía al rubio: Él estaba abrazado a su prima, los 2 solos en el sillón…

* * *

**Y hasta aqui por ahora (Es mu corto lo se pero queria dejarles el suspenso *u*) Grashiash por sus reviews, ahora me internare hasta terminar Recuerden c': Desenme suerte Hermoshash personitas que me alegran como escritora :3**


	5. Chapter 5

-Kuki… ¿Estas bien?-Preguntaba Abby por detrás de la puerta

-Abby…. Solo déjame tranquila.-Dijo Kuki con desgana, esto le dolió mucho… Ya era malo que Wally pase todo el día con esa chica pero para colmo dormían juntos ¿Acaso él y…ella eran novios?

-Kuki, déjame pasar solo a mí –Dijo la morena, por detrás de la puerta se escuchaba a Kuki sollozar

-Entra rápido-Dijo Kuki, la morena abrió la puerta y entro, pudo ver a su amiga en la cama llorando por lo que ella catalogaba como un idiota…

-Abby… Hoy Ace…-Kuki comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido a su amiga

~Flash Back~

Kuki volvía a su casa, debía buscar algo para luego ir a la casa del árbol pero alguien la detuvo.

-Hola hermosa-Decía Ace con su tono de galán

-Hola –Dijo Kuki fríamente, tenía cosas más importantes que pensar como ¿Quién es esa chica con la que Wally estuvo todo el día? ¿Era su novia?

-Hey Kuki ¿Me estas escuchando?-Dijo el chico mirándola fijamente

-L-lo siento Ace ¿Qué decías?-Pregunto apenada

-Te preguntaba si querías salir conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Amm no lo sé Ace, debo pensarlo-Contesto Kuki

-¿Acaso te sigue gustando el rubio?-Pregunto enojado

-Ace ya te dije que debo pensarlo-Comenzó a caminar para evitarlo

-Vamos Kuki, ¿Acaso no viste como ese tipo trataba a esa chica? Para mí que tienen algo, sin embargo tú sigues atrás de el ¿No crees que si él te amara como tú lo haces no te hubiera invitado a salir ya?-Él decía cosas obvias y eso es lo que a Kuki le molestaba ¿Y si tenía razón

-Aquí es mi casa-Murmuro Kuki mientras observaba el suelo

-Claro, trata de evitar cosas obvias…-Bufo Ace

~Fin Flash Back~

-¿Por eso estaban tan raros cuando veníamos para aquí?-Pregunto Abby pensando lo que Kuki le había dicho su amiga

Kuki asintió

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Kuki

-Sal con el…-Dijo Abby

-Estas segura que debo hacerlo?-Pregunto Kuki limpiando sus lagrimas

Mientras tanto en la sala~

-Hum ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaba Lima mientras al despertarse se encontró con todos observándola

-Yo que vos miraría para tu costado-Dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

La chica miro

-Q-que mierda… Que hago yo aca?-Pregunto confusa

-Veo que te diviertes en la nueva escuela-Dijo Ace con un toque de enfado y un poco de agradecimiento

-Que dices Ace… Eres mi amigo desde hace años, sabes que no sería capaz además… Él es mi primo- Dijo la peli-violeta mientras se levanta y miraba a su amado… Aunque ahora solo era su amigo Ace

-Ace… Te llama Kuki-Dijo Abby fulminando con la mirada a la heterocroma

-Hola soy Lima la…-Lima comenzó a hablarle a la morena pero esta la interrumpió

-Abby no quiere hablarte, no le agradas-Dicho esto se fue

-¿Y qué le pasa a esta?¿Quién es Abby?-Pregunto la chica confundida

-Ella es Abby, no sé qué le pasa-Dijo Rachel corriendo a buscarla

-No entiendo… ¿Si ella es Abby por que habla en tercera persona?-Pregunto aún más confundida

-Ella es así-Dijo Hoagie

-Y si lo despertamos?-Pregunto Lima a Hoagie y Nigel que eran los únicos además de ella que quedaban en la sala

-Claro-Dijo Hoagie, Nigel negó con la cabeza y se fue

-Busca agua y yo algo que tengo en el morral-Dijo ella con una sonrisa diabólica

~Mientras tanto… En la habitación de Kuki~

-Sabía que aceptarías-Dijo Ace con un tono galán

-Yo… Pienso que tú no me lastimaras. O al menos eso espero-Dijo Kuki secando las lágrimas que aun caían pero en menos cantidad

-No lo hare, te lo aseguro-Le dedico una tierna sonrisa que hacía que Ace no parezca el, sino otro chico tierno y comprensivo

Wally POV:

Me desperté de repente, mi prima y Hoagie me habían bañado en agua con hielo pero al tratar de levantarme y protestar una bocina sonó a mi lado…

-Que mierda les pasa!?-Grite, ¿Cómo se les ocurría hacerme esto? Podían haberme dejado sordo.

-Era una bromita-Dijo mi prima abrazándome

-Humm no te basta con lastimar a mi amiga? Ahora quieres echárselo en cara?-De repente apareció Abby, los 3 nos quedamos callados

-Qué te pasa?-Pregunte confundido, ¿Acaso estaba loca?

-No sabes que me pasa!? Esta chica nos pasa! Es la causante de todo-Abby señalo a mi prima, ella quedo confundida

-Acaso estás loca? Yo recién llegue hoy-Dijo mi prima indignada

-Loca yo!? Quien es la que se pone de novia con un chico que recién conoce!? Y tu Wally! Pensé que amabas a Kuki! Pero nooo, te quedas con esta idiota-Abby estaba furiosa, mi prima la observaba absorta, pero de pronto se acercó y amago a golpearla pero en vez de eso…

-JAJAJAJAJA-Comenzó a reír

Todos los presentes nos quedamos observando como la Peli-violeta de mi prima se doblaba de la risa. Yo mientras comencé a pensar en lo que Abby había dicho ¿Acaso ella pensó que mi prima y yo?

-Acaso tú crees que él y yo somos n-novios!?-Mi prima seguía riéndose

-Amm si, estaban durmiendo juntos y hoy en el colegio estaban demasiado juntos-Decía Abby como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pequeña… Como te llames, ¿Acaso me acusas de hacer incesto? –Pregunto mi prima con una sonrisa, Abby quedo como procesando

-Tu no eres su hermana ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la morena, ella estaba confundida y Hoagie no aguantaba la risa

-No soy su hermana, soy su prima Lima. Ustedes ya me conocían, tú y tu amiga japonesita-Dijo Lima, Abby quedo boquiabierta y ahora que recordaba era verdad, Koks y Abby habían conocido a la pequeña Lima…

~Flash Back~(Normal POV)

Una pequeña rubia de 5 años lloraba descontrolada

-Wally… Lima quiere estar contigo, por favor-Una mujer rubia le suplicaba a un pequeño de ojos verdes que lleve a su primita a jugar con él al parque.

-Tía… Ella no conoce a nadie-Dijo el pequeño que estaba preparado para jugar al futbol

-Por eso mismo, Wally ella te adora y quiere pasar los últimos días de las vacaciones contigo-Su tía podía persuadirlo fácilmente y termino logrando que el chico aceptara llevar a la pequeña Lima al parque con él.

~Ya en el parque~

-Waaaalyy ¿Puedo ir a las hamacas?-Pregunto la niña inocentemente, Wally y Lima tienen la misma edad pero ella no lo aparenta ya que se comporta como niñas mas pequeñas.

-Koks, Abby!-Wally comenzó a hacerles señas a sus amigas y ellas se acercaron

-Hola Wally-Dijeron las 2 a unísono

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto la pequeña Kuki abrazando su Oso arcoíris

-Ella es mi prima Lima ¿Pueden cuidarla mientras yo juego con los chicos?-Pregunto el niño, las 2 chicas aceptaron.

Las 3 niñas pasaron un lindo día y se hicieron muy amigas sin embargo Lima se fue a su casa unos días después por el final de las vacaciones, ninguna de las 3 volvió a verse


End file.
